Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180110231629
Back in Elsa's bedroom in Arendelle in Norway, Europe. "That wasn't right at all, was it? Anna didn't have to do this at all, did she?" "She did it anyway because that was my biggest all time punishment behind my back, wasn't it?" "I'm sorry, Elsa, I never knew Anna would act like this or that. I never knew Anna wanted revenge on you, Breha, your parents and Grand Pabbie." "Nor did I." "The Anna I knew or remember was a very nice person too, someone who's loyal to you and Breha and someone who never gives up on you nor Breha nor anybody else she cares for at all no matter what." Olaf felt nothing but bad for his creator because he didn't like the new, different Anna at all from the start which was why he rather prefers the old Anna. "I'm sorry too, Olaf. I never should've frozen Anna's head nor her heart nor ran away from Arendelle nor set off an eternal winter nor frozen Arendelle nor anywhere else at all either." "But at least you and Breha built me and Clara." "That was after I cancelled the coronation party, I ordered the castle gates to be closed again like Papa did back when I was eight while Breha was seven and Anna was only just five back then which was something that terrified Anna because Anna has been lonely enough already like anybody who did everything to be there for Anna no matter what said before back when we found our one, last, final opponent was none other than our other sister, Anna. It didn't matter if neither Breha nor I were the ones who caused a public scene at all, did it? Anna took the rejection of her engagement to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles very badly during my coronation. Anna's outburst was my fault. I never should've shut Anna out. I should've never kept secrets from Anna which I did. I should've told Anna why I shut her out. I should've told Anna my secret which I kept it to myself instead. I should've been there for Anna which I hadn't been at all. I should've been much of a sister to Anna instead of being more of a stranger to Anna myself. I can't believe I've forgotten how to love, accept and embrace not only just my ice powers but to be myself for who I really was born to be too for past thirteen years ago since the childhood accident, removal of Anna's memories of mine and Breha's magical powers and Grand Pabbie warned me that fear will be my enemy because I was far too caught up in my own misguidance, fears, depression, guilt, paranoid suspicions, pessimism, cowardice and failure. Instead of choosing to live free, I chose not to live free for the sake of safety. I should've been informed that isolation never works back then before but nobody was there to warn me nor Breha nor our parents that isolation would never ever even work at all which was too bad and too late. I should've done better than I did." Back in Breha's bedroom in Arendelle in Norway, Europe. "That wasn't right at all, was it? Anna didn't have to do this at all, did she?" "She did." "I'm sorry, Breha, I never knew Anna would act like this or that. I never knew Anna wanted revenge on you, Elsa, your parents and Grand Pabbie. The Anna I knew or remember was a very nice person too, someone who's loyal to you and Elsa and someone who never gives up on you nor anybody else she cares for at all no matter what." Similarly, Clara felt nothing but bad for Breha because she didn't like the new, different Anna at all either so that was why she also rather prefers the old Anna too. "I'm sorry too, Clara. I never should've caused ruckus with my wind powers nor hit Anna on her shoulder with my strong winds nor ran away from Arendelle at all either." "At least you and Elsa built me and Olaf." "That was after Elsa and I revealed our magical powers before we've banished ourselves from Arendelle. I never should've shut Anna out either. It didn't matter if neither Elsa nor I were the ones who caused nor made a public scene, did it? Anna took Elsa and I rejecting her engagement to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles very badly during Elsa's coronation. I should've never kept secrets from Anna. I should've told Anna why I shut her out. I should've told Anna my secret. I should've been straight with Anna from the beginning about why I wore gloves too like Elsa. I should've done better than I did. I can't believe I've forgotten how to love, accept and embrace not only just my wind powers but also to be myself for who I really was born to be too for past years ago since the childhood accident, removal of Anna's memories of mine and Elsa's magical powers and Grand Pabbie warned Elsa that fear will be her enemy because I was too caught up in my own misguidance too. Instead of choosing to live free, I also chose not to live free for the sake of safety too. I should've been informed that isolation never works for me at all back then before but nobody else was there to warn me, Elsa and our parents that isolation would never ever even work at all which was too bad and too late. I should've done better than I did."